Residential Broadband customers predominately use a private wireless local area network (WLAN) in their home. Multiple mobile nodes, such as, laptops, tablets, and smartphones, may be connected to the private WLAN on the customer's premises. The mobile connectivity of the nodes allows the customer to stay connected to the private WLAN while roaming within a signal range of the WLAN.
Certain telecommunications service providers also authorize their customers to use a public WLAN provided by the service provider. In these cases, when the customer's mobile node roams outside of the signal range of the private WLAN, the mobile node may detect and connect to the public WLAN provided by the service provider. Conventional systems, however, do not support a seamless transition between the private WLAN and the public WLAN. Consequently, the customer may experience a transient interruption of service during the mobile node's switch from the private WLAN to the public WLAN, and vice versa.